Emotions
by tovictorsthespoils
Summary: The emotions of Thea leading during her first interactions with Roy. Covers first two episodes the two had scenes together in. Just a short little drabble.


Thea/Roy drabble

**Shock**

He caught her off guard to say the least. Then again, that was the point of purse theft. The transformation that came with shock was the most sudden anyone could ever know. She had been completely at ease as she walked along with Laurel. Steady heart beat. Then, the events blurred together. Something, well someone, knocked into her left side, throwing her completely off-balance, and her purse was ripped from her arms. Her heartbeat increased tenfold, and her shock kept her from reacting immediately. But she did eventually react, and followed Laurel as they chased down the thief. But her shock didn't subside until the boy running had already gotten away. When thinking it over, Thea thought she should be almost see irony in the situation, but she was too surprised. During all the time she spent in the Glades, she had never been mugged. She saw a couple people that looked pretty shady, but she avoided them and was normally with someone else, so no one bothered to come near her. But this guy, this was entirely new.

**Frustration**

When shock had subsided, frustration took its place. She couldn't be angry, nothing really horrible had happened. But she wanted to find the thief. She liked that purse, but she wanted to catch him for another reason. She wanted to prove she didn't always need someone else, and that at times she could take care of herself. She wanted to find him to prove herself. But that was a bit hard when the dozen stores that sold the wallet wouldn't call her back. She felt a pinching pain at her temples, her signature symptom of aggravation. This guy may be cunning, but she could be too and she was going to hunt him down.

**Triumph**

Her face lit up with a smile that stayed there for a long time. Even when she called Laurel, the lawyer pointed out that she could hear the smirk. Her sense of victory only increased when Laurel called back, saying her dad had arrested Roy, and when she had driven to the Queens mansion to pick Thea up. She did it. She tracked down a criminal, and didn't even need that much help guiding her. Maybe she could do something right.

**Sympathy**

She wasn't happy that she felt bad. She didn't think it was good that she had enough of a heart to care about this guy's life. In fact, she might have preferred to not feel bad because then she wouldn't have gotten herself into the craziness that was Roy Harper. But she hadn't been able to help it. She got it. She knew better than most how Vertigo could ruin someone's life. So she felt bad. He was only trying to survive. Sympathy made her soft. Sympathy drove her away from the victory she fought so hard for. Sympathy took her to his house that night. Sympathy was going to get her killed.

**Annoyance**

Who the hell did this guy think he was? That he could just read about her and judge her. Thea hated tabloids. They caught very little of a person in their one column stories. But this guy, this one stupid guy, for some reason his opinion mattered to her. And it annoyed her to know end. It annoyed her that she cared, it annoyed her that he had this opinion of her, and his condescending tone and dismissive attitude made her want to slap her annoyance onto his model-worthy face. But what annoyed her most was his 'advice'. No one tells Thea Queen where she can go and what she can do, and no one makes a fool of her.

**Curious**

She hasn't forgotten him by a long shot. But she didn't expect to see him again either. She wasn't upset with him now. She was just curious. Curious about him. Why was he so judgmental? What was his life really like? And curious about her own feelings, namely, why did she care? She was never one for testing the water, she tended to just dive right in. She likes to pretend she did think about what could happen, digging into the life of Roy Harper. But to be honest, it was only in that one moment, when her curiosity overpowered her better judgment, that she decided to better acquaint herself with the handsome street rat.

**Annoyance(again)**

This guy couldn't fail to rub Thea wrong. She did not understand what his problem was. She had never given much though to being a ' rich bitch', probably because every guy she knew before him was only interested in girls with money. But Roy, he made it seem like something to be ashamed of. God this boy was impossible.

**Gratitude**

She can remember one other time when she felt the incredible level of gratitude, and that was when she thanked God for returning her brother to her. This was the first time she ever felt like her own life was in danger. Guess that's what she got for being a spoiled, protected rich bitch. After the way he treated her, he was the last person she'd expect help from. But he did, and she had no idea how she could thank him, though taking him to the hospital seemed like a good start. He of course wasn't happy about needing help, but he wasn't dumb enough to refuse. After Thea had apologized a couple hundred times, she took some time to sneak glances. Why? Why would this guy who so obviously didn't care about her save her from being robbed at the expense of his safety? She almost asked, but she was too grateful to annoy him. Growing up, she always expected to get a knight in shining armor, as all princesses should. But now she could start to see this street rat in a hoodie instead.

**Wonder**

She almost wished he would stop surprising her every other moment. How he managed to remain his snarky, jerk self after getting stabbed was beyond her. Then again, that he got the wound protecting her amazed her as well. That a guy she suspected feared nothing was afraid of a needle, well that just crazy. But it was mostly him she marveled at. His bravery, his abilities, his attitude, not to mention his billboard worthy face, that guy should have been modeling. But when Thea was around him, she felt wonder and curiosity and excitement and more than often annoyance but that always took a back seat. And that kiss. It was the most impulsive thing she's ever done but she had to know what it was like to kiss him, and besides it was a good way to get his mind off of that needle. She'd kissed a lot of guys in her life. But that kiss was unlike any other. It wasn't the kiss of a guy trying to get into her pant. When he kissed her back, it really felt like a guy kissing her, for just…. her. She was not falling for this guy. She couldn't, she barely knew him. Could she? Was it possible the wonder she felt at Roy Harper could be something else, some thing…. more?

* * *

**A/N- can I just say how excited I am to be the author of the 5th official Thea/Roy fanfiction on this site.**


End file.
